Episode 7701 (22nd December 2016)
Plot Pete and Moira struggle to make the numbers work for the new contract, although Moira gets Pete to agree to lunch with Leyla. Laurel worries about telling Gabby and Arthur that Ashley will be going into care. She's also anxious about breaking the news to the children that Ashley will probably not know who they are. Moira tells Pete that he and Leyla could make a good couple if he gave it the chance. Jai hands Zak a Santa costume to wear later, which he hides from Joanie. Charity is becoming fed up of Moira sleeping on The Woolpack sofa. Finn awkwardly talks to Tracy about him and Kasim, so Tracy asks Aaron how Finn was in bed hoping to boost Finn's confidence. Pete cancels his lunch with Leyla to go to the auction with Moira instead, so Leyla tells him that he has his own life to think about instead of being Moira's crutch. Laurel sits Gabby and Arthur down and explains that Ashley will be going into a home. Gabby insists they should be keeping things the same for Ashley so he's round people he knows, but Arthur reminds her that Ashley no longer knows who they are. The factory Christmas family day gets underway, but Santa Zak panics when he hears Kyle is the first person in the queue and he insists Lisa needs to get Ronnie to stand in. Jacob invites Leyla to Farrers Barn for Christmas after learning Pete hasn't asked her to join him. He begs Leyla to be civil with Tracy for one meal, but Leyla insists she's looking forward to spending Christmas alone. Moira thanks Pete for helping her fulfill the order and suggests they should celebrate, but Pete breaks the news that he's going back to running the taxi firm. Moira assumes this is because of what happened yesterday and states it meant nothing, although Pete orders her to sort her head out. Laurel explains to Gabby that this is about what's best for Ashley, as it's too much for them to deal with, but Gabby can't believe Laurel is giving up on her dad already. Jacob suggests Tracy asks Leyla over for Christmas, but Tracy doesn't want to push things. Lisa drags Ronnie to the grotto to play Santa as all the children wait. Leyla is put out when Pete says he needs to return the freezer van to the farm. Drunk Moira orders another drink. The children are getting fed up waiting to see Santa, so Jai opens the door to reveal Zak and Ronnie getting changed. Nicola escorts her children out as Jai demands an explanation and tells them they won't be getting paid. Joanie questions why Zak didn't tell her about the job, so he admits he didn't want her to know the only job he could get was dressing up as Santa. Laurel tells Gabby that getting rid of Ashley is the last thing she wants. Ashley can't believe it when Diane mentions a home. He begs Sandy to stop them, but Sandy tells Ashley that he's poorly and needs more help. Laurel assures Gabby that the care home will have specialists to look after Ashley properly and they should concentrate on giving him a good Christmas. In the pub, drunken Moira reveals to Leyla that she and Pete kissed, which is heard by Cain. Moira grabs the van keys and heads outside with Cain close behind. Cain tries to get the keys off Moira and attempts to stop her driving, but Moira has already started the engine and began moving. Pete spots Jacob wandering into the path of the van and pushes him out of the way, but he is hit instead and falls to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Will - Ben Gerrard *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes